


His Big Mouth

by Angevon



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Blow Jobs, Community: badbadbathhouse, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 16:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4752578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angevon/pseuds/Angevon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Souji leaned back in surprise. "You want to blow me?"</p><p>Summary: To switch things up, Yosuke decides to give his partner a blow job instead of the other way around. </p><p>[Both Souji & Yu versions are available!]</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Big Mouth

**Author's Note:**

> [Kink meme prompt](http://badx2bathhouse.livejournal.com/857.html?thread=2237273#t2237273): _This anon really wants Yosuke giving Souji a bj, and loving it more than Souji_
> 
> I wrote this over a year ago... I suppose it's time to stop sitting on all this porn ;; It's actually the first bj I ever wrote. It is entirely self-indulgent.
> 
> Umm... enjoy?
> 
> A Yu Narukami version is available [here at Dreamwidth!](http://angevon.dreamwidth.org/33054.html)

The Dojimas were out for the afternoon, gone to Okina City for some shopping, granting the two boys, Souji and Yosuke, some precious, precious alone time. The door barely closed after the detective and his daughter left the house before they were both racing up to Souji's room, pulling off each other's shirts. Now they were topless and making out on Souji's futon, all tongue and teeth and hands groping everywhere.

Souji pulled off Yosuke's belt and unzipped his red cargo pants (which he was wearing because knew it made Souji hot for whatever reason, maybe it was the color or material or how _tight_ they were)—and Souji always did it so stealthily, too, while Yosuke was so intent on sticking his tongue into the other boy's mouth. He never noticed it happening until Souji's hand was on his cock.

Souji moved to the floor in one swift movement so that he could sit in front of Yosuke, who was still perched on the futon. He pulled Yosuke's legs apart, curled his fingers around the stiff cock, and opened his mouth and—Yosuke stopped him.

"A-actually, partner," he said, breathing heavily. "I wanna try that today."

The expression on Souji's flushed face became a frown of contemplation. His gray-eyed gaze roved from the cock to Yosuke's face and back down again. "I know you're flexible, but I'm not sure you could reach it."

Yosuke's shoulders rolled from his chuckle. "That's not what I meant!"

Souji eyed his boner and moistened his lips. "That would be pretty hot, though."

Yosuke shrugged. "Not like I haven't thought of trying. But, uh, what I meant was that I want to, umm..."

Souji finally drew his gaze away from the cock back to Yosuke's face. 

"Umm, umm," Yosuke murmured bashfully. "I wanna try... on you..."

Souji leaned back in surprise. "You want to blow me?"

"Y-yeah! Ugh, it sounds crude when you say it like that, partner..." Yosuke nibbled his thumb while Souji seemed to be thinking about it. He explained further. "You always seem to enjoy it when you, well, suck me off. I'm just wondering why. Because, you know... It's a cock in your mouth!"

Souji smiled wryly at him as if the answer was obvious. "It's not just any cock. It's your cock." He paused, then added, "And it tastes good."

Yosuke blushed furiously. Souji had said that before, that he tasted good, right in the middle of giving him head... "Yeah? So... I wanna know what you taste like, partner."

"Hmm... Are you sure?" 

For some reason, Souji didn't seem too thrilled about the idea. Maybe he didn't expect Yosuke to be any good at it. That thought made Yosuke even more determined; now he had something to prove. "Yeah. Let's trade places."

Yosuke stood up, and Souji reluctantly relinquished his spot on the floor and sat on the edge of his futon. Yosuke pushed his knees apart, needing to apply some force. "Dude, you don't have to be shy. I've seen you naked before." 

"I know. I'm just... I'm not sure about this."

Yosuke paused in fingering Souji's belt buckle and looked up at him. "You don't want me to...?"

Souji squirmed. "I've never had anyone do this before. That's all. I..."

Yosuke grinned wickedly. Oh, this was going to be fun. He unhooked the buckle, pulled the belt off, and threw it behind him somewhere on the floor. Then he stuck his fingers under Souji's waistband and waggled them to tease him before finally unzipping the pants. "Well, you're hard enough, anyway," he noted, eyeing the bulge in Souji's boxers. He pulled the boxers down and then Souji's cock was unrestrained.

Souji had a nice size cock, not that Yosuke had much to compare it to, just himself and some unrealistic porn flicks he'd seen. Yosuke didn't get to see it often; Souji tended to keep himself within his pants. Yosuke suspected he had a clothing kink.

Yosuke curled his fingers around it and Souji shivered at his touch. 

He stroked it, thinking. A cock in his mouth. No, Souji was right. It was different when you thought about whose it was. This was Souji's cock, and he wanted that in his mouth. Hell yeah, he did, as he noticed Souji's fingers twisting the bedsheets while he stroked said cock with one hand and toyed with the head with the other.

Yosuke licked his lips once, then twice, then again for good measure, and then opened his mouth and took in the tip. 

It was warm, hot, hotter than he'd expected and he could feel the blood pumping through it. It was nothing like sucking on a Topsicle and with his lips around that wet warmth he thought how stupid he'd been to ever think that. 

"You're... warm..." Souji whimpered.

Yosuke smiled to himself, amused that they'd shared the same first thoughts.

It tasted like—not much of anything. Yosuke imagined, then, that it tasted like rainclouds, since that's what Souji's gray eyes reminded him of. 

He sucked and Souji make a funny sound. Yosuke couldn't tell if it was a good sound or a bad sound, so he just assumed it was good and bobbed his head and rolled his lips to take more of it in. He tickled his tongue under the crown and felt a thrill when one of Souji's legs kicked at him reflexively. _Yeah, get that tongue working, you like that, huh, partner?_ He could feel the cock throb around him... it was... it was weird, but he liked it, and now Souji was threading fingers in his hair and making even more funny sounds.

Yosuke pulled back to lick near the base and other areas that he'd never be able to reach while it was in his mouth. He looked up at Souji. "How is it?"

Souji opened and closed his mouth a few times, and licked his own lips. "It's good," he admitted. "Are you...?"

"You taste like rain, partner. And I'm gonna get you off," Yosuke declared. His fingers gently gripped the base and guided the cock back into his mouth. 

Yosuke worked down slowly, running his tongue over every little bit like he wanted to memorize Souji's shape. Well, this was his first time doing this so he was curious, and he wanted to know all about Souji, why not his body too? Every ridge and every vein...

He wondered if he was going too slow or too fast, and tried to remember what Souji always did for him. He alternated, yeah, Souji preferred to tease between fast and slow, getting him close to climax and then stopping just to rebuild him again. Yosuke moaned around the cock just at the memory. He wanted to tease, too, but he also wanted to get Souji off, to get him to cum. To get him to say, "That was good, partner, _damn,_ " like he had the first time Souji had done this for him.

He decided now that Souji tasted good, like... like rain on a hot summer day. The head was emitting precum now. Yosuke moved back and tongued the tip to get it to release more, then sucked, and...

Souji bucked, and his cock shoved another inch into Yosuke's mouth. Yosuke tried not to cough in surprise, and pulled back a little. Souji apologized, but Yosuke didn't mind. It meant that Souji liked it, and the unpredictability of it was pretty hot, too. 

In fact, Yosuke knew he was hard as hell himself. He thought of rubbing himself with one hand, but he wanted to focus on Souji, wanted to keep both hands on his partner. He'd worry about himself later. Well, maybe he could... Yeah, he could grind himself against the futon a bit, yeah...

As Yosuke continued bobbing and sucking and licking with enthusiasm, Souji moaned and called his name. No wonder Souji loved doing this. Yosuke understood now. He thought it would be demeaning, giving head, but with Souji, it was nothing like that. It was... well, maybe not _empowering,_ exactly, but he felt like he was in control. Souji was making these sounds because of him. He could pull back at any time and make Souji beg him to continue. Heh, he should try that, actually!

He pulled back. A mixture of spit and precum splashed a little on his cheek when the cock popped out of his mouth. He wiped it off with the back of his hand.

"Souji~" he said while playfully thumbing the tip. 

Souji whimpered his name in response. 

"You want me to keep going?"

That very pretty, very flushed gray-haired head nodded quickly.

"Tell me," Yosuke purred.

Souji panted; he barely had breath for words. "K-keep going..."

"What's the magic word, partner?" 

Souji whimpered like a dog whose tail was being pulled. Oh, it was so fun to tease him! "Please..."

Yosuke almost clapped his hands together in joy. Oh, yes, he was definitely in control. His own boner probably grew an inch or two just from that. He stroked Souji's cock with his hands before moving his mouth against it, kissing it all over, and then taking it in his mouth again.

A suck here, a tongue stroke there, mmm, maybe he could milk Souji forever. But his partner kept trying to thrust into his mouth, and he didn't like that. Yosuke clambered over one of his legs, using his own body weight to keep him in place. Souji fell back onto the futon and moaned, almost in agony at the restraint. 

Yosuke pulled Souji's boxers down a little further to caress his inner thighs while he continued to inch more of his partner into his mouth. There was a point where he couldn't get any more in without gagging, and he remained there, stroking with his tongue and moving his lips. Souji grabbed his shoulder suddenly in warning, but Yosuke already knew from how he was tensing up under him that he was almost there.

Originally Yosuke had planned to back off and use his hand for the finish, but he'd long since changed his mind. With eager tenderness he cupped Souji's sac, something he'd yet to do so far, and the surprise touch sent Souji right to the top. Souji's fingers curled, digging hard into Yosuke's shoulder as he came into his throat. 

Yosuke swallowed and felt giddy afterward. He'd thought it'd be gross, that he'd want to throw up, but instead he was happy. He'd eaten a part of Souji that no one else had. He was Souji's first, and no one could take that away from him. Though it hadn't tasted anything like rain...

He pulled his mouth away and sat up to watch Souji panting on the futon. He smiled, because that was his boyfriend, all hot and bothered because of him. 

He thumbed Souji's cock one last time before toweling him off. It was marvelous to him how his thoughts had changed. From being vehemently against dicks to loving Souji's dick... He'd come a long way. Heh, 'come.'

Souji whispered his name while he pulled Souji's boxers back up. Then he pulled the pants up, tucked him away, and zipped him up. Then he put himself away too. Then he looked at Souji, and...

Lying there on the bed, his partner was quite a sight. Silver-gray hair damp and discolored from the sheen of sweat still present on his face. Eyes firmly closed. Lips parted, the edges turned up in a satisfied smile. One arm draped over his belly, fingers curled. His other hand still grasping at the bedsheets. Chest rising and falling as he caught his breath...

Yosuke memorized the scene as best he could, wanting to keep it with him forever. He mentally titled it, 'Souji after being blown for the first time.' He chuckled at how crude it sounded.

He watched Souji's breathing slow into its regular rhythm. When Souji opened his gray eyes, they caught Yosuke's, and he was unable to look away. The pure affection coming from his partner gave Yosuke the sudden urge to say it, to _tell him._

Eyes still locked with Souji's, Yosuke crawled into the futon right next to him and kissed him long on the lips. Souji smiled into the kiss. 

Yosuke pulled away.

"Iloveyou," he blurted out. 

Souji blinked at him and searched his face. His smile grew, somewhat shyly. "I'm not sure I caught that... What did you say?"

Yosuke blushed and trailed his hand down Souji's chest. "You heard me."

Souji carefully lifted his arm and draped it over Yosuke, then pulled their bodies even closer together. "I love you, too."

Yosuke blinked away the sudden moisture in his eyes and buried his face in the crook of his partner's neck. Souji made him impossibly happy...

They stayed together on the futon, wrapped in each other's arms until they heard the Dojimas return home.


End file.
